


Visitations

by WotanAnubis



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sun has company that gets more intimate than she's in mood for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitations

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that this story is set in some vague possibly post-series gray area where everybody gets to live Happily Ever After. Eventually.

Sun sat quietly in the darkness of her cell. At the moment she was alone. Soon she would not be. The others had decided it wasn't right for her to be locked up while the rest were free, so they made a point of it of at least visiting her once a day. At first, Sun had resented the arrangement and part of her still did. It reduced her to an item on their lists of daily chores; Have breakfast. Buy Groceries. Visit Sun. Go to the Dentist.

But she did appreciate their company, in a quiet sort of way. She especially enjoyed Wolfgang's visits. Wolfgang never talked to her unless she spoke first, so most of their visits were spent in grim, sarcastic silence. He was very sensitive to her needs that way.

Today, Riley appeared, dressed in what seemed to be the first five pieces of clothing she'd randomly grabbed out of the closet that morning. Sun stood on a white balcony, squinting in the surprisingly harsh light of the sun, and watched the distant hills.

"France?" she asked.

"Spain," Riley replied, sounding apologetic.

"Ah," said Sun, as the thick walls of her cell closed around her.

"You know how I get. Once I start moving, it's hard to stop."

"Better than some of your other habits," Sun replied.

"How're you doing?" Riley asked, ignoring her.

Sun shrugged. "The usual. Mostly bored, somewhat miserable."

"It doesn't have to be like that. You could visit us any time. Or all the time."

Sun gave her a hard look.

"No."

"Yeah, I know," Riley said. "So... well, how about some music?"

"That would be nice."

Riley smiled. "Great. Any preferences?"

"Something quiet and classical."

"Sure. Just a sec."

Riley walked of, staying in place. Sun remained completely still and felt her legs move.

"I've got... I've just got Mozart. Definitely classical. Not so sure about the quiet, though."

"That'd be fine."

Violins filled Sun's tiny cell. They were far too cheerful for her mood, but quite nice all the same. Riley closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. A goofy grin spread across her face and Sun felt her starting to feel better, which made her feel better.

Riley opened her eyes and gave her an inviting smile. "Do you want to dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"As you wish. Kala, do you want to dance?"

Kala appeared in Sun's increasingly crowded cell, and looked around appreciatively.

"Nice place, this. If a bit sober."

"It's in Spain," Sun said.

"Really?" said Kala. "You were in Portugal only yesterday."

Riley held out her hand. "Come on. Dance with me?"

Smiling, Kala took her hand. "I have no idea how to dance to this."

"Great. That makes two of us."

Sun watched Riley and Kala close the distance between them, saw them embrace a bit formally, saw Riley try to lead as best she could. She felt the muscles in her legs twitch, her body insisting she was one of the dancers.

Sun closed her eyes, felt Riley embracing her and holding her hand, felt Kala's warm body leaning against her. As the music filled all available space, she felt her hearts beating faster, felt a warm, familiar glow filling her bodies.

She opened her eyes and looked into her eyes. She smiled, leaned in, and kissed her lips.

"Stop," said Sun. "Stop."

Riley and Kala blinked and drew apart, though Kala kept hold of one of Riley's hands.

"It's happening again," Sun said. "Losing ourselves in ourselves."

"I quite like it," said Kala. "There's something profound about all of us being one. Or three of us being one. Not to mention enjoyable."

"It has its place," Sun admitted. "But I was quite content being miserable today. I don't want to be swept along by your..."

"Horniness?" Riley suggested.

"Affection. You know how it is. If I'm not in the mood before you show up, I don't want to get into the mood just because you're in the mood."

"I quite understand," said Kala. "But," she added, looking at Riley with stars in her eyes. "I still feel like dancing, to be honest."

"Go have fun then," Sun said.

"We're here for you," Riley said. "It wouldn't feel right to just-"

"Go have fun."

Sun sat quietly in the darkness of her cell. At the moment she was almost alone. Riley and Kala had left, but they weren't quite gone. They were a distant whisper and yet she needed to take but a single step closer to once again join in on their conversation.

She stepped away instead, cutting the connection. Or, no, not cutting it. More like... more like closing the door between them and locking it, even though all eight of them had the key.

That sense of separation was important to her. Yes, there were times where all the walls fell away and it became almost impossible to tell them apart because they were one person with eight bodies. Those times were beautiful, in their own way, and, yes, sometimes even profound. 

But outside those times she really, _really_ , needed a clearly-defined room with solid walls and **Sun Bak** in big neon letters on her door.

Sun smiled in the dark.

Still... sometimes... it was also nice that, even though she was alone in her locked room, so to speak, the walls were thin enough that she could catch hints of Riley and Kala going at it next door. If she really tried.


End file.
